


Sherlock's Secret

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had a secret, one that he told no one. But people were becoming suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lestrade

As he watched Sherlock examine the crime scene he noticed something. Every now and then Sherlock would check his phone and smile then type back a reply and go back to work. He was also unusually happy. He wasn’t even terrorizing the NSY officers, including Anderson and Donovan. The next time he checked his phone Lestrade walked over. “So who are you texting that’s got you so happy Sherlock?” Sherlock looked at him and the smile vanished

“It’s none of your business Lestrade.” As he continued to examine the crime scene Lestrade didn’t stop asking

“Come on just tell me Sherlock!”

“My personal life is none of your business Lestrade.” After that they returned to the Yard. A couple hours later Sherlock got another text. Instead of smiling at this one he suddenly turned deathly pale and began shaking.

“Are you all right Sherlock?”

He slowly walked towards him as Sherlock kept murmuring the same words “Nonono..”

“Sherlock are you all right?” He suddenly ran for the door. “Sherlock!”

“Sorry Lestrade you are going to have to solve this case without me!” with that he ran and hopped into a black car parked on the street


	2. Sherlock

Sherlock had a secret. That secret’s name was John, his husband. He loved texting John when he had downtime at the army base, he even texted him if he was on a case. Today had been no different. He was looking into a triple homicide for Lestrade while texting John.

**Hey, how was your day? –JWH**

_Great! A triple homicide John! Finally a good case! How about you?–SWH_

**Ok, not as exciting as your case. I have to go on patrol again tonight. Wish I was with you instead –JWH**

_I miss you. How much longer until you come back? –SWH_

**3 months left. I miss you too Sher –JWH**

_You sure you don’t want me to see if Mycroft can shorten your tour? –SWH_

**He’s tried 3 times Sherlock. I doubt he’ll be successful. But you can ask anyway because I miss you, you bloody git. –JWH**

_4th times the charm love. –SWH_

**I’ll text you tomorrow, I have to go on patrol soon. –JWH**

_Be safe. Love you –SWH xxxx_

**I will. Love you too –JWH xxxx**

Sherlock smiled and put his phone away just as Lestrade walked over. After a dull conversation that his personal life was personal and none of Lestrade’s business they headed back to the yard. Several hours later Sherlock received a text. He assumed it was John and opened it without seeing who it was from. When he read the message he was filled with fear.

_**Head back to 221B Baker Street immediately. John has been shot. –MH** _

Sherlock ran out of the Yard and immediately got in the car. The whole time the same thoughts kept running through his head. ‘Please don’t let John be dead. I can’t live without John. Why did it have to happen to John?’ When he arrived at Baker Street he ran upstairs to see Mycroft seated in the living. Sherlock let all his fear and terror out. “Is John alive?” He spoke in a trembling voice. “He is alive but horribly injured. He was shot in the shoulder and will not be able to return to service once he has fully healed.” replied Mycroft calmly. Sherlock ran to his and John’s bedroom and grabbed the wedding photo that sat on the nightstand and clutched it to his chest while he cried.


	3. Mycroft

When Mycroft got the news about John he immediately contacted his brother and headed to Baker Street. When he heard the fear and terror in Sherlock’s voice it took all he had not to show emotion as he replied. After Sherlock stormed to the bedroom Mycroft heard him crying and stood up to go comfort him but his phone rang and he answered

“Hello?”

“Hello sir, you said to call you about anything concerning Dr. Watson-Holmes?”

“Yes”

“He’s woken up and is demanding to see Sherlock Watson-Holmes, sir”

“I see. I’ll take care of it.”

With that Mycroft hung up. Just than someone came storming up the steps. “Sherlock you here?! You’d better give me a bloody good reason as to why you left so suddenly!” The man came to a stop when he saw Mycroft. “Who are you?”

“Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s brother” he held out his hand.


	4. Lestrade

He stared at the man for a moment then replied.

“DI Greg Lestrade” he shook his hand “Is Sherlock here?”

Right on cue Sherlock came out with red eyes and the photo still clutched to his chest. He ignored Lestrade’s presence and spoke to Mycroft. “You have to take me to John now.”

“I actually just got a call from the hospital about him right before the DI arrived.”

“Is he okay? Is something wrong? What did they say?” Lestrade was stunned at the amount of fear and concern in Sherlock’s voice. And was even more bewildered as he listened to the brothers talk.

“He has just woken up and is demanding to see you.” Mycroft replied “I can have you to Afghanistan by morning if we leave in the next 10 minutes for the airport”

Sherlock laid the picture face down on one of the chairs and rushed to go pack. Leaving Lestrade and Mycroft in the living room.

“Who is John and why is Sherlock so upset that he is flying to Afghanistan to see him?”

“He hasn’t told you about John?” “No, never. Who is he?” Mycroft handed Lestrade the photo and he was taken aback at what he saw. In the photograph was Sherlock and another man (probably John) kissing at the altar. 

“Humor me this Detective Inspector. What do you think Sherlock’s full name is?”

“Sherlock Holmes”

“Then you are wrong” he pointed to the photo “That is Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes”

Lestrade couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sherlock was married, he had a husband. No one would ever believe him, and he guessed that was why Sherlock kept it a secret. He laid the photo back down and turned to Mycroft.

“Well, I think we can get through this case just fine without him then.” With that he left feeling sorry for Sherlock. The one man he loved was hurt. Only Lestrade knew, and he was going to keep it that way.


	5. Sherlock

When he had finished packing he had come back to the living room to find that Lestrade had left. He grabbed one last thing before he left, his wedding ring, and slipped it on his finger. He never wore his ring on cases because he was afraid to lose or damage it. He also didn’t want anyone to find out until he knew John was safely home.

As he walked out to Mycroft’s car he climbed in the back with his brother and they were then driven to the airport where he boarded Mycroft’s plane. As he flew to Afghanistan, Sherlock pulled out a photo album from his bag. Inside were photos of him and John. Sherlock felt tears as he looked at the photos from when they first got together. They were just kids, teenagers who were in love. He smiled with tears in his eyes as he thought about their relationship. He had been the freak in school like he was now and John had been the new kid who got seated next to him in every class that year. By the end of first day of school they were friends. By the end of the first month of school they were boyfriends. He remembered moving in together after Uni, he remembered moving from their horrible apartment to 221B after helping with Mrs. Hudson’s husband’s case, he remembered proposing, he remembered their wedding day, and he remembered the day John had told him he was going to join the Army for a single tour. He had been depressed for weeks after John left for Afghanistan so Mycroft provided John the luxury of having a mobile phone with him on base. He only used that phone to text and all Sherlock, and it made him happy to get texts from John.

By the time they arrived he was excited and scared as he walked into the hospital. He was immediately directed to John’s room by a nurse, who informed him John may still be unconscious. “We had to sedate him, he was hysterical and screaming how he need to see Sherlock right away, said Sherlock was the only one who could fix him.” With that she walked off and he entered the room. What he saw made his knees almost buckle. Lying in the bed was John. His John. He had a huge bandage on his shoulder and an IV attached to a morphine drip. He sat beside the bed and took John’s hand and just cried. He sobbed into the bed sheets next to John until he felt a hand tighten around his. He sat up, with tears still streaking his face, and saw John looking back at him.

“Sher, you came” John says hoarsely

“Of course I came love” he gave John a small smile

“I missed you so much” “I missed you too” he still had tear in his eyes and a few fell. John used his thumb and wiped away his tears then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you”

“I love you too John, so much”

Several weeks later John was released and they traveled back to London.


	6. Chapter 6

John was glad to be home for good. He had missed London and 221B. But most of all he had missed sleeping in Sherlock’s arms and he missed the sweet kisses and the daily ‘I love you’ exchanged between them. So when they walked into 221B, with Sherlock’s arm around his waist, he was smiling and bursting with joy.

All day long he and Sherlock spent in bed. They were either having sex or just cuddling the whole day. While they were cuddling Sherlock’s phone started ringing. He looked at it and ignored the call.

“Who was it Sher?”

“DI Lestrade. Oh I should warn you that when I withhold evidence or refuse to help with a case he does fake drugs busts in the flat to get me to help”

“I’m guessing they happen a lot then?”

“About 2 or 3 times a month.” Sherlock smirks and pulls him closer.

“Do any of the NSY officers know were married?”

“No, I was waiting to tell them until you were home safely. I even hid our wedding photo in a box marked ‘frog hearts’ when I wasn’t sleeping and placed it on my nightstand when I was.”

“So you didn’t wear your ring to work?”

“I didn’t want people to ask, it upset me that you were so far away.” He looked at the floor guiltily.

“Sher, I’m not angry. I understand why you didn’t tell anyone and I still love you” he kissed Sherlock and slowly got up. “How about we cook together like we used to?” he smiled.

“Sounds wonderful” he got up and kissed John again and then pulled on pajama bottoms and, unlike John, decided to not put on his shirt. John opened up the fridge to find it fully stocked, and the same went for the cupboards. On the counter was a piece of paper that said:

_**Welcome Home –MH** _

“Looks like your brother stocked the kitchen as a welcome home gift.”

“Did he buy the ingredients to make your wonderful stew?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around John from behind and put his chin on his head.

“Yeah, he bought enough to make 2 stews” he leaned back into Sherlock and looked up at him smiling. He then turned around and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Had they not been only focusing on each other they would have heard the pounding on the door ,followed by the many footsteps coming up the stairs. They finally broke apart when they heard a voice say “Bloody Hell!”

Sherlock recognized the voice as that of Lestrade. And pulled away from John who had blushed bright red.

“What are you doing here Lestrade?”

“You didn’t answer any of my calls and we needed you for a case, so I brought the usual group for another drugs bust.” He motioned to the crowd of Yarders behind him who were all in shock. “You could have told me you were busy. Also, care to introduce your friend to us?”

“This is John” he wrapped an arm around John’s waist as he leaned against Sherlock.

“Care to be more specific Sherlock?” Lestrade was still bewildered.

“This is John Watson-Holmes. He was an army Captain until he was shot in the shoulder several weeks ago in Afghanistan. He is also my husband.” He raised his left hand that was tangled with John’s and the Yarders saw the two matching rings. Everyone stared dumbfounded and shocked, and then Anderson spoke up.

“You can’t be serious. You’d have to be crazy to put up with the freak!”

John stepped away from Sherlock and toward Anderson.

“What did you just call my husband?”

Sherlock could see that John was filled with rage and watched as he directed it at Anderson.

“I called him a freak” Anderson spat back.

With that John pulled back and punched him right across the face hard enough for him to fall to the floor.

“If you call him a freak again you’ll have to deal with much worse. Now get out of my sight!” John roared. Anderson hurried out the door and out to the street. John walked back over to Sherlock and took hold of his hand. Then Sherlock looked at him and smiled before looking back at the group of Yarders.

“Now if that’s all then go, because John and I need to cook dinner.” He gave john a slow kiss and when they pulled apart all the Yarders had left.

After that day no one ever called Sherlock freak again. Because John never left his side and they knew better than to make him angry. Sherlock also had no secrets left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you think I should post other stories with John and Sherlock having a secret relationship.


End file.
